High definition (HD) video comprises numerous macroblocks per frame. For 1080p video, there are 8160 16×16 pixel macroblocks. Thus 8160 macroblocks must be decoded 30 times per second, thereby imposing a significant performance burden on the encoder. Video encoders often are constructed in a pipeline fashion to improve throughput, but additional performance improvements may be desirable.